


PROM KING

by chineeeta21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chineeeta21/pseuds/chineeeta21
Summary: Natalo sa pustahan si Kyungsoo kaya gagawin niya ang dare ng mga kaibigan, ang umupo sa lap ng prom king.





	PROM KING

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt inspired by kaisoo_aus

"Shit. P*ta" napasinghap at malutong na napamura sa Kyungsoo ng iannounce ang prom king ng kanilang sa Masquerade Themed-Prom. 

Ito ay walang iba kundi ang masungit ngunit ubod naman ng hot na si Kim Jongin ng Engineering Dept. 

Sa dami ba naman ng gwapo na pwede sa titulo bakit siya pa? Baka ibitin siya nito ang patiwarik kapag nalaman nito ang gagawin niya jusko. Kapagka minamalas ka nga naman. 

Labis ang pagsisisi niya na pinatulan pa niya ang pustahan nilang magkakaibigan. 

Dahil sa pagiging playboy kasi ng kaibigan nilang si Chanyeol nagpustahan sila ni Jongdae at Minseok kung ilang buwan ang itatagal ng relasyon nito sa bago nitong kasintahan na ngayon ay Prom Queen na si Byun Baekhyun. 

Malay ba naman niyang natuto na din palang magseryoso ang g*go at tumagal ng dalawang buwan. Malas lang talaga niya at dalawang linggo lang ang pinusta niya. 

At ngayon sobrang nagsisisi siya gusto na niyang maghanap ng huhukay at magpalibing ng buhay. Gustuhin man niyang tumakas pero nakabantay ang kanyang mag kaibigan na abot tenga ang ngiti.

"Pano ba yan Soo? Si Jongin ang prom king ibig sabihin --- hindi pa man tapos si Minseok sa pagsasalita ng sumabat si Jongdae

"Uupo ka sa kandungan ng isang Kim Jongin" malapad ang ngiti at naglean sa upuan habang umiinom sa kopitang hawak

"Pakyu guys. Ayoko. Nakakahiya" maiyak iyak niyang sabi, nakasubsob ang mukha sa kanilang table

"Hala ka Soo. Ang usapan ay usapan" ang ngiting ngiti pa ring si Minseok

"Ayoko sabi. Iba nalang ipagawa niyo sakin wag lang umupo sa kandungan ng lalaking yan" 

"O siya sige baka sabihin mo namang ang sama naming kaibigan" si Jongdae habang nakatingin sa kanya na may *peperahan kita look* "Ganito nalang, uupo ka sa kandungan ni Jongin o magbabayad ka samin ni Minseok ng limang libo kada isa" 

"Anak kayo ng ina niyo! Anong tingin niyo sakin? Namumulot ng pera?" akmang hahampasin niya ito. Nasa dugo na talaga ni Jongdae ang mandurugas kaya di na siya nagtaka sa offer nito. Mga mabubuting kaibigan nga naman. Hayp na yan. 

"Eh di kung ayaw mo wala ka ng choice kundi umupo sa kandungan ng prinsipe" nag wink ito  
"Soo. Ito oh" tawag sa kanya ni Minseok sabay hagis ng itim na maskara

Sinalo naman niya "ano tuh?" naguguluhang tanong niya  
"Baka maskara" sabat ni Jongdae kahit puno ang bibig ng pagkain kasi lumalamon. Inirapan niya lang ito

"Gamitin mo yan kapag umupo ka sa kandungan ni Jongin para di ka niya makilala" paliwanag ni Minseok

Taimtim niyang tinitingnan ang maskarang hawak. Itim ang kulay nito at napapalibutan ng beads sa bandang mata. Sapat na ang laki nito upang maitago ang kanyang mukha at hindi siya makikilala. 

Shit. Gagawin ba talaga niya ang kahihiyang ito?

Napagawi ang tingin niya sa stage kung saan namamalagi ang hari. Pinipilahan ito ng mga babae upang maisayaw. Taimtim ang titig niya dito habang iniisip ang kanyang dapat gawin ng magbaling ito sa kanya ng tingin. Bigla siyang namula. 

"CR lang ako" paalam niya sa mga kaibigan sabay takbo sa CR

"Oy. Wag kang tatakas Soo ha" pahabol ni Jongdae

"Oo na"

Pagkapasok niya ng CR ay agad niyang inayos ang kanyang sarili. Sinuot niya ang mask na binigay ni Minseok. 

"Soo. Kaya mo to. Pagkatapos nito wala na. Mananahimik na ang mga hayop. Kaya mo to. Uupo ka lang. Hindi big deal" pakalma niya sa sarili niya

Pero sino nga ba naman ang niloko niya. Uupo siya sa lap ni Kim Jongin. Ulit. Uupo lang naman siya sa lap ng supladong gwapo na si Kim Jongin! 

"Ayoko na" napaupo nalang siya sa sahig

"Soo, oras na" sabay hatak ni Minseok sa kanya paakyat ng stage pagkabalik niya sa table nila

Kasabay ng pagtugtog ng "Dangerous Woman" ni AG ay ang pagbilis ng tibok ng kanyang puso at ang paghiwalay ng kaluluwa sa katawang lupa niya

~Oh yeah  
Don't need permission  
Made my decision to test my limits~

*sampung mabagal na hakbang para sa mga mapagkalunong kaibigan*

Nanginging na yung tuhod niya

~Cause it's my business  
God as my witness  
Start what I finished  
Don't need no hold up~

*limang mabagal na hakbang para sa katangahan*

Lalabas na sa dibdib niya yung puso niya

~Taking control of this kind of moment  
I'm locked and loaded  
Completely focused my mind is open~

*tatlong mabagal na hakbang para sa masungit na haring nasa harapan*

Sh*t. Eto na

~All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God  
Don't ya stop, boy~

Hindi pa man niya naisagawa ang planong pag upo sa kandungan ay walang sabi sabing mabilis siya nitong hinatak papaupo sa kandungan nito at mahigpit na niyakap bilang suporta. 

Nanigas siya sa ginawa ni Jongin. Pakiramdam niya kulang ang isang balde ng blush on ni Baekhyun upang pantayan ang pula ng mukha niya ngayon. Tinalo ang karera ng kabayo sa bilis na tibok ng kanyang puso

"You owe me your life" mahinang bulong nito sa kanya while resting his head on his shoulder, na siyang nagpakiliti sa kanyang buong pagkatao

"I'll make you pay for this soon" hinarap siya nito ng naka smirk

"Fuck, anong nangyayare?" gustong isigaw ni Kyungsoo ngunit walang lumabas sa kanyang bibig

"Sh*t. Ang gwapo" Napasigaw si Kyungsoo sa isip ng matitigan ng malapitan ang mukha ng lalaki. 

Ang ganda ng pagkakayos ng buhok nito, mala prinsipe sa isang fairytale. Katamtaman ang kapal ng kilay na bumagay sa mata nito na kulay brown na pinaresan ng mahabang pilikmata. 

Wala ng mas igaganda pa sa korte ng labi nito, natural na kulay pula at.... at... ang sarap halikan. P*ta. Yung labi nito sobrang mapang akit. Buong buhay niya never pa siya naakit sa isang labi ng lalaki. Fuck, anong nangyayare sayo Soo? Napalunok siya

~Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you~ 

Tinutukso siya nga labi nito. Nagpatukso siya kaya nagawa niya. Hindi na niya napigilan ang sarili at nagpadala siya sa makamundong pagnanasa. Hinalikan niya ito sa labi na siyang ikinagulat nito 

~Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout~ 

1 sec 

2 secs 

3 secs 

Humigpit ang yakap nito sa kanya, ramdam niya ang kagustuhan nitong mas pailalimin pa ang halikan nila. 

Kahit nanginig ang tuhod at di magkumahol sa pagtibok ang kanyang puso kumalas siya sa yakap nito at tumayo, nagmamadaling tumakbo palabas ng auditorium. 

Naiwan ang lahat ng saksi na nakanganga at hindi makapaniwala sa nangyare lalong lalo na ang supladong hari.

**Author's Note:**

> -Thank you for reading :-)


End file.
